


Boyfriend in Argentina

by spills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Spoilers for HQ 401, Telephone calls with a 12 hour timezone, and my god they have all grown up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spills/pseuds/spills
Summary: Talent is something you make bloom, instinct is something you polish.Phonecalls at 3pm because his boyfriend in Miyagi wants to gush about growth and dreams.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 139
Collections: One-Shot Goldmine





	Boyfriend in Argentina

“Kageyama lost to Hinata today,” Koushi laughs, and it’s such a bright, sweet sound over the phone. 

It might also be sounding a little wet, but Tooru chooses not to comment on that. Boyfriend on the other side of the world, 12 hour time difference, and the last time Tooru checked, he’s pretty sure that Koushi had dialled him at 3am in the morning. Koushi’s voice was slightly slurred, and Tooru was taking a break from his training. 

Picking up the phone, Koushi had apologized for calling so late, that he had been out with the rest of his ex-teammates celebrating Shouyou’s win upon returning home. Shorty was always bright and loud, and Tooru supposed that Hinata emerging victorious wasn’t much of a surprise. The skills he had honed in Brazil had sharpened whatever instincts he previously had, and even if Tooru didn’t admit it aloud, his movements alone on the sand was proof enough for who would reign superior on the court by the sea. 

A plan for 2 years in Brazil, far away from home. Both himself and Shouyou are far away from home, literally on the other side of the world. Talent is something you make bloom, instinct is something you polish, he remembers saying that in highschool, and had looked at Shouyou, wondering if the other man had finished blooming, after all, he was here in front of him, polishing the skills he already had in a different kind of battlefield. 

He isn’t the type to congratulate rivals on their achievements, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t rooting for the younger from time to time. An underdog of sorts, easy to grow fond of. It’s good to hear that the other’s efforts and hard work has paid off. 

Tooru considers glass window panes and the opacity of them, how he reeks of ambition in liquid forms of blood and sweat since young. While his desire for emerging victorious was transparent to all those around him, he had hoped that he had at least managed to curb some of his middle-school self’s reckless impulses. Instead, in the face of Jose Blanco, he’s translucent, and found himself being given a subtle nudge to simply chase for what he had desired. 

“Ah? Tobio-chan lost to Shouyou?” Tooru finds his voice, unable to keep the childish glee out of it while still parsing the information. If Tobio had lost to Shouyou, then by extension, so did Ushiwaka. The thought of the combined duo of Tobio and Ushiwaka who were the absolute bane of his high school volleyball career was enough to make him giddy. Maybe he should send Shouyou a ‘Congratulations!’ text after all, followed by a spam of heart-emojis.

“Can you at least try to not sound so happy about it?” Koushi sighs, long-suffering, it only makes Tooru want to be more insufferable instead.

“Your favoritism is showing, Kou-chan,” Tooru teases, “You’re going to break Shouyou-chan’s heart if he ever finds out!” the setter exclaims to his former setter lover, who only replies with a snort, followed by sleepy giggling. 

“I was his senior after all, you know,” Koushi’s smile can be heard over the line, soft and fond, “Basically took him under my wing. Though today, I managed to get his autograph!” and Tooru can’t help the scandalized gasp that escapes his mouth. 

“How come you’ve never asked for my autograph!” whines Tooru petulantly, and Koushi’s giggles becomes guffaws. If Tooru were beside him now, Koushi would be wiping away a tear from the edge of his crinkled eyes. Then Tooru would want to kiss the beauty mark under his right eye, and it was absolutely unfair that Tooru had the other’s beauty imprinted in his mind. “First Iwa-chan makes a new best friend boyfriend out of Ushiwaka-chan, and now you’re reminding me that your favourite kouhai is my least favourite one,” and Koushi’s laughter only becomes louder. 

“Why would I need your autograph when I already have your old highschool jersey, new Argentinian league jersey and more than 500 selfies of you in my phone, Tooru?” the sound of the other man’s fond eye roll is audible, “I promise you that you’re constantly on my mind, so shut up and let me be proud of my little fledgling.” Tooru can’t help but groan at the other’s blunt honesty, putting his face into his hands, but unable to help the grin that’s slipping onto his face from the other’s words. 

“Do you talk to your elementary school kids like that, Kou-chan?” Tooru retaliates, unwilling to be the only one having shots taken at here, and Koushi only snorts, “Noooo, don’t tell me you’ve been making them cry with that tone of voice. You shouldn’t scare the children!” 

“Shut up!” and his boyfriend sounds breathless from all the laughing, “The only people scared of me were volleyball players that either fail to pass their exams or overextend themselves while training. Speaking of which,” and Koushi’s voice goes soft, “You know that you’re allowed to be proud of Kageyama too, right?” 

“Me? Be proud of him?” Tooru clicks his tongue, can’t help the pout that slips onto his face, “No way, absolutely not,” and Koushi sighs again, as if dealing with a child.

“Tooru, I swear, sometimes my students are more mature than you,” and Tooru huffs, “But I really mean it okay?” a pause of silence, and Tooru waits for Koushi to speak. “I mean, Kageyama looked up to me as his senpai in general, but… when it comes to the game you both love so much, he thinks of you as someone to surpass all the time,” the ex-setter gives a soft sigh, “He’s going overseas soon too,” soft sigh now dramatic, and Tooru can imagine Koushi pressing the back of his hand against his forehead as he bemoans, “Why are all my boys leaving me for foriegn places? Oh, how my heart aches at the thought of missing you all!” 

Exaggerated wailing, and Tooru can’t stand the grin that it brings onto his face, “Didn’t you say that you’re thinking of me all the time? I don't like sharing space with anyone, even if it’s in your brain, and especially if I’m going to share it with Tobio-chan.” 

“Yeah, you are.” 

Tooru can hear Koushi coming down from his high, checks his screen for the time, and oh, it’s almost 4am there. 

“I can’t wait to see you once the school term ends. To be able to see your killer serves again too. Sometimes I replay your games, and each time your no-touch service aces still knocks the air out of my lungs,” Koushi chuckles, “Volleyball makes me think of you, so, I just wanted to tell you about today. I miss you.” 

“I miss you a lot too. I’ll be back in Miyagi for a bit once the season ends, and maybe we can play a few rounds on the court again. I’ll drag my cute juniors to join and you can rope in your unruly mob, it’ll be fun.” 

“That’s unfair,” Koushi hums, “You’re a setter of international standard, I can’t hold a flame to you, Tooru.” 

“I like winning, but maybe I’ll let you win, because you’re my favourite person.” 

Another giggle from the other side of the line, “You’re too competitive for that, but I accept the sentiment. It’s very sweet,” a yawn, “I love you, and that you’re out there chasing your dreams. I think that’s my favourite thing about you, that you chase down what you want.” 

“Yeah? Well. I love you too,” and Tooru feels his entire face heat up at the other’s easy admission, and how Koushi makes loving someone or something so easy, “Get some sleep, I’ll be seeing you soon, so, wait for me.” 

“I will,” Koushi hums drowsily, sleep seeping into his voice, “Go do what you love, and I’ll be here.” 

“Okay.”

Tooru takes his phone aside from his ear, and sets it on his thigh. He’s unable to hang up just yet, as the numbers continue to tick. Koushi’s probably asleep now, his breathing light and even, and Tooru considers transparency, talent and instinct. The factor of these things when pursuing individual dreams. 

4pm in Argentina, and he bends down to lace up his volleyball shoes. His boyfriend is on the other side of the world asleep, and here, he has dreams to chase.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe Haikyuu!! is ending next week  
> Oisuga was my first ride or die OTP when I was 15? 16? and I guess this is my love letter to them both  
> They mean so, so much to me and while I would love elaborate and get weepy-eyed, I'm just. So grateful for Furudate-sensei and how these characters have given shifts and perspectives regarding the life I want to live 
> 
> Tell me all about ur thoughts on Twitter @RainElsewhere!  
> I'm gonna be a mess till the end of days, I can't imagine a better way to end the series


End file.
